Indiana Jones and the Adopted Daughter
by Splish98
Summary: Indy has a new family and his adopted daughter Rose is having problems can he juggle both? Rose meets the new family and realises her feelings for Mutt may not be just brotherly... Indy also finds out about an artifact that he feels he has to find...
1. Chapter 1

This is based just before the end and after "The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull." I do not own any of the characters except Rose and the taxi-driver. Hope you enjoy. Please comment.

_____________________________________________________________________

Rose stood in her doorway staring at her stairs. She had received an envelope in the post which looked unusual. No one wrote to her, all she got were bills. She had been at work all day but it was still bright outside. She sighed and ripped open the paper with her small hands:

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of:

Henry Jones Jr.

&

Marion Rivers"

Rose stared at the paper. Her father was getting married, finally. Rose pushed her short black hair behind her ear. The wedding was in two weeks. She had to find a dress a flight and somewhere to stay.

She immediately picked up the phone. "Hello?" Murmured a familiar voice, he was obviously working. "Congratulations dad! Finally tying the knot with Marion?" She screamed back. "Rose! I'm so glad you called. I was just about to phone you to see if you can come."

"Of course I can come. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She grinned. Her fathers voice was like music to her ears.

"There is something I have to tell you. I have a son. Henry Jones III. He's the same age as you actually. Marion didn't tell me she was pregnant before I left. Rose? Still there love?" She was shocked but happy.

"Yeah dad I'm here. Well I suppose I should call you Indy now you have a real family instead of me." There was a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Rose. You maybe my adopted daughter, but you are still my daughter. You will not be forgotten.""I already have been dad. What happened to my birthday hmmm?" The bitterness had gone from her voice, humour had returned.

"Mistake I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Why don't you come home for the wedding? You can stay in your room we have Mutt in Marcus's at the moment.""Mutt?"

"My son. He chose it." She could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Tell me more about him. So I can prepare to meet my, step brother?"

"He likes motorbikes, he did have a Harley Davidson, but we lost it on our adventure."

"Excuse me? You took him on an adventure?" Her voice became cold, jealousy seeped through her.

"I didn't know he was my son at the time. You can come on my next one, make it a family business. He's good at fencing, doesn't like school, fancies himself as tough. Not much else to tell you can find out when you meet him." He paused for a moment. "How's the job going?"

She groaned, "It's fine. I hate the kids. But it's fine.""You got fired didn't you?"

"It was a stupid job. I didn't like being a waitress anyway. I may have spilled boiling hot soup on a man, and a woman the next day. It was an accident. I'm too clumsy." She sighed, "I can't live here either. I have no money to pay the rent and I was kicked out of college. I'm so sorry, dad."

"Don't worry, come home we'll sort you out. I'll get you a plane too. For tomorrow." She had never heard him be so kind. He loved her and she knew it but he had never been this accepting. Marion was a good influence and obviously so was Mutt.

"I'll call you later about the flight. Speak to you soon." He put down the phone before she could reply. She busied herself with packing all of her things. Not that she had much. After finishing she turned to tidying the house.

She heard the phone go, ran to the phone and heard her landlord's voice. "Get out of there tonight, Rose or I'll get the police." He put down the phone and she started to cry into her hands. How did it get so bad?

She heard it ring again this time she heard her father. "Get the plane at ten o'clock." He gave her all the details and added, "In the picture of me and you at central park there is a credit card in the frame. Use that for everything. I'll come and pick you up at the airport." He put the phone down again and she found the card. Either he knew she wouldn't last on her own or he was looking out for her. She didn't care today she had to leave so her dad's help was welcome.

When leaving the house she put her keys in a pot next to the door and called for a taxi. Putting her small amount of boxes and suitcases brought the gravity of her situation down on herself. She burst into tears and gasped the words "the airport please."

She thought about the day she was taken by Indy from her house to his. Her parents had died on one of his adventures six years after he had left Marion. He felt so guilty that he asked to be her guardian, she was five. She remembered his young face full of sorrow smiling at her and holding her as she sobbed. The immense proportions of his house and how she would run around in it. The first day she called him dad stayed in her mind vividly. He stopped what he was doing at looked at her big green eyes. "Sorry, I meant Mr. Indiana." She said looking at the floor. "It's alright, rose. You can call me dad if you want to." He couldn't hide a secret joy that she had called him "dad" and that had been his name ever since.

"You leaving your husband? That's all I seem to get these days." The taxi-driver was obviously bored and had a thick cockney accent.

"No I've been kicked out of my house, going back home to my dad." She started to explain all of her troubles to the poor man. He listened the whole way through, without saying a word.

She arrived at the airport half an hour before it left. She said "I've only got a credit card." When they arrived.

"Don't worry, love. You keep it, you need it more than I do."

She smiled and thanked him. She got out of the taxi grabbed her stuff and went to buy a ticket.

The plane-ride seemed so much longer than it was. Rose sat reading the whole time. A man sat next to her was snoring and the woman on the other side of him kept tutting. She tried to sleep but was constantly awoken by the tutting woman and the sound of announcements.

When they landed Rose felt sick. It was twelve-thirty her dad had probably forgotten about her. He was stood waiting for her with a huge grin on his face. "Rose!" She threw his arms around his neck. "Marion is so excited. She wants you to be her maid-of-honour and to help out with the whole wedding." He had a glint in his eyes that meant he was as excited. "I would be honoured dad. But I have to meet her first, she might not like me."

Indy ruffled her hair, "She'll love you as much as I do." He kissed her forehead and took her heaviest bags.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Indy walked to the car chatting away about the wedding. "It's a shame grandpa isn't here. He would've loved to see the day you got married." She pointed out grinning. They stuffed her things in the boot of the car and drove the long way to the house. "You can stay as long as you need. I mean Mutt isn't going anywhere soon. I hope you two will get on." He sighed and held onto the wheel tighter.

Rose put her hand on his arm "It'll all be fine." Indy released one hand from the wheel and patted her hand.

She could see the house looming in front of them. She sighed, wanting to return to her small house. All the lights were on, her new family were obviously waiting to meet her. They got to the house and a large woman ran out of it. Rose opened her door, stepped out and felt the force of someone holding her. "Hello, Rose. I'm Marion." Rose was taken aback but put her arms around Marion's back and patted it. "Nice to meet you."

"Come inside." See cried pulling out a box from the car. Rose walked into her old home and took in the smell of old books. She heard a low unfamiliar voice say, "You must be Rose." She turned on her heels to face the living room entrance. There was a very good-looking boy, he was slightly muscular, with a leather jacket on, his hair was high and slightly curly. Her heart skipped a beat. She went red and shook his hand "Yeah. Mutt?"

"Yeah." He had also turned a light shade of pink. Their parents walked in and smiled at the pair. They pulled their hands away after a handshake which lasted a little bit too long. "Did your father ask you about the wedding?"

"Yes he did I would be honoured to help with the wedding and being your maid-of-honour." She tried to look at Marion but her eyes kept flicking back to Mutt. She had expecting him to look attractive, he was Indy's son, but she wasn't expecting to be _attracted_ to him.

_This is so wrong. He's technically my brother. It'll pass. _She thought to herself her face fell. Indy saw it. "You must be tired. Try and get some sleep. I'll take your bags upstairs. Help me Mutt." He nodded and grabbed the bags while their father took the boxes. She exhaled heavily and shook her head not noticing her soon-to-be step mother staring at her quizzically. Rose looked at her and smiled quickly before following Mutt up the stairs trying to look everywhere except his ass.

Once her things had been dumped in her old room the men of the house left her to her own devices. She put her back against the wall and sighed. Her lilac room looked like she had never left. Her bed covers were the same as last time she visited. She stroked the covers and looked out of the window at the large garden. She started unpacking her things afraid of sleep. She spotted the only item she had left that were from her real parents.

She picked up an old teddy and took out a picture of her parents. She liked to stare at them. She loved being Indy's adopted daughter but she wished they were still alive. Eventually she decided she should sleep.

*

She woke up with a start, Rose sat up gasping. She could smell something delicious. Rose looked at the clock, it was 11. She dropped back on the pillow and groaned. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She had made her dad paint curling ivy on the ceiling when she was ten, when she saw a lovely little cottage covered in it.

Rose wondered what the smell was, grabbed her large, fluffy dressing gown and stomped downstairs. See walked into the dining room and she found the whole family sitting talking. They all fell quiet "Ah, Rose. I was going to ask if you wanted any pancakes." Marion was stood with the frying pan making hordes of the things. Everyone was in they're pyjamas. "Yes please. Thank you." Rose took the place next to her father and tried not to look at Mutt.

"And today I am taking you to make sure your bridesmaid dress fits. We'll make a day of it." She had such a warm, friendly face Rose couldn't help but like her. Marion put a plate of ten pancakes in front of Rose and smiled, which made Rose return the gesture.

"That sounds lovely." Rose replied bemused. She wondered how on earth she would be able to eat the pancakes. Mutt stifled a laugh which became a snicker at her expression. She looked at him, she raised an eyebrow at him and smiled back. Their parents disappeared for a second and he said, "It's easier if you eat it one at a time." She smiled "Thanks. Dad never made me pancakes."

"I suppose he was always away." Mutt looked at his own plate, he obviously wanted more pancakes.

"Yeah but Marcus never made me any either. I had to stay with him when dad was away." She looked at her own large pile of pancakes, took his plate and put three of hers on his plate.

"You didn't need to-"

"Yes I did, you wanted more and I couldn't eat all of them." She passed the plate back and he poured more maple syrup on top. Their parents walked back in, "Henry Jones III did you take Rose's pancakes?"

"No Marion, I gave them to him." She smiled at them and Marion turned red.

"Come on we've got to be off soon. Go get dressed. And Rose, call me Mary." Rose left the room and ran up the stairs, the day had the potential to be good.

Indy sat back down in his place next to Mutt and Mary took the place Rose had been sitting in. "What do think of Rose then?" Mary asked.

"He's a lad he'll like anyone who gives him extra pancakes." Grinned his dad ruffling Mutts hair.

"Yeah, she's alright." He stared at his plate cramming in as much food as he could. He didn't want to talk about her. He had also been shocked when she walked in the door. She was a beautiful woman who had a shyness about her which made him more attracted to her. She was small but "petite" as his mom would say. His dad had not warned him that she was _very _attractive, just told him that she had been kicked out of college.

When she appeared again Rose was wearing a blue checked shirt with a white vest underneath. She had a huge grin on her face and a bag on her hip. Mary stood up and announced "Let's be off then."

They drove into the town centre and made their way to the dress shop first. The woman welcomed them with open arms. Rose realised she knew the woman, she was Rose's old primary school teacher, "Come and see the dress, Rose."

The woman brought out a pale blue dress with netting around the neck. She stuck it on and grimaced at the image in the mirror. "You don't like it?" Mary stood at the curtain her face fell.

"No, I do. But I think we should change little bits. For example, this thing." She pointed to her neck, "Has got to go." The other woman came in and chopped off the netting, she then cut back the long arms to short. They tightened the waist and changed tiny bits 'till it looked like a different dress. Mary stared at it, "Your father never said you could design clothes." She grinned at her almost step daughter.

"I had to make clothes sometimes, because he was away so much and I couldn't just go out and buy things, especially not these days." She patted down the dress. She peeled it off so that the dressmakers could make the alterations.

They walked out and decided a coffee would be nice. They found Mutt already at a table waiting for them. _Don't they realise they should keep me away from him. _Rose sat down opposite him while Mary went and ordered. "They are really trying to make sure we get along." He mumbled and Rose laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was the dress?" Mutt wasn't very interested, that was apparent.

"It's nice, now." She smiled at him then turned her attention to the table, it was greasy and sticky. "How's your suit?"

"Alright, we're gonna look strange though. I'm in grey, dad's in brown, mom's in white and you're in blue." Mutt paused, he felt they had run out of conversation already, "Dad said you'd never been on one of his adventures." He was stating it not asking. Rose felt he was trying to jab at her.

"No he didn't want me to get hurt but he's promised I can go on the next. He said he didn't know who your mom was at first." She decided to jab back.

"No, I called her Mary Williams."

"Oh, there were a _lot _of Mary's." He stood up quickly. She was shocked by the sudden movement but didn't jump. "Sit down Mutt. For heavens sake, there's no need for that." He sat down glaring at his adopted sister. "Dad also said you had a Harley but you lost it.""Yeah the Russians left it next to those graves. I wasn't happy, to say the least." Mary started walking towards them.

"I used to have a chopper. But I had to sell it so I could pay my rent." Mutt's face lit up.

"Maybe you could have a ride on mine… I mean take mine for a spin… No, drive my new motorbike for a while." He put his head in his hand. Rose found it reassuring that he was making a fool out of himself too.

"Thanks, that would be nice." Mary sat down and passed out the coffee. She looked at her adopted and birth child quizzically. They seemed to be getting on while she was stood at the counter but now they both had red faces and Rose was gazing at Mutt with a strange smile on her face.

Mary started to talk about her family and how the house was going to be packed soon. Rose listened carefully so she could try and identify all the relatives and friends that Mary had, she was failing miserably. Mutt kept his head down most of the time. He couldn't look at Rose properly. She kept putting her hand in her hair, probably a habit of hers, and her laugh was intoxicating.

Mary noticed how Mutt wouldn't look at Rose and decided to take her shoe shopping. "No, please. Not shoe shopping, Mary. Don't put me through it." Rose put her head in her hands, pleading. Mutt looked at her and smiled, _she's amazing. No! Sister. _Mary laughed "Your father said you'd do this. Come on." She dragged Rose by the arm off of her seat. "I'll take you up on you on your offer when we get back to the house. I'm gonna need some fun." Rose said as she was dragged out of the café.

Mutt looked at his fingers. He wanted to run after them and spend the day with them but it was best not to, he knew it. He went to drive himself home but decided a drive would clear his head. When he did appear he found his dad looking at photos of Rose and him together. They ranged from when she was born to when she was eighteen. Indy was drinking at the same time. He kept laughing. "Dad?" Mutt asked he stayed in the doorway. "Ah, Mutt. I was just looking at these photo's of me and Rose and thinking about the times I spent with her. I used to take her everywhere when I was home. Then we stopped talking. She complained that I wasn't around enough. She was right but it shouldn't have taken two years for me to realise this." He touched her face with her index finger. "I should have spent more time with her instead of, _Mac_." He spat out his old friends name.

He put down the picture and finally looked at his son. "I thought you were having coffee with your mother and sister."

"I've been gone for ages, dad. I decided to come back but then went for a drive instead." He mumbled. He sat down opposite his father. Mutt realised he must have been drinking for hours. He loved his father's study. It smelled of whisky and books. "What do you think of Rose?"

"She's alright." Mutt tried not to look as his fathers face fall. It wasn't as though he could say, she gorgeous and I fancy the pants off her. ""Alright?" Do you not like her?"

"Yes of course I do. She's very… nice." He smiled to himself.

They heard the front door open. "Hello?" Called Marion. She walked into the study with handfuls of bags. "Hello, dear." She stumbled over to her fiancé and kissed his cheek, smelling the drink. Rose followed her but had dropped her bags next to the stairs. "Did you find some shoes?" Asked Mutt a cheeky side-grin on his face. "Yes, can I drive your bike now?" She looked desperate, so he agreed.

Mutt led her to the garage at the side of the house in silence. He stood at the door and switched on the light. A red Harley was parked next to a beige car. She didn't care what make it was. She caressed the Harley. She had always wanted one but her dad had always said no. So he'd bought her a chopper instead. She hadn't complained, just wondered why not a Harley.

He smiled at the way her face lit up at the sight of it. "You wanna ride? I mean do you want to drive the bike?" She turned, grabbed her black helmet and jumped onto the bike. "Hell yeah." She took the keys from Mutt's hand touching him for a second thankful that the helmet covered her red face. She started the Harley with a mighty roar from the engine. Rose lifted up the plastic covering her eyes. "You coming?" Mutt grinned at her and hopped on the back while grabbing another helmet (he wasn't sure how safe it was going to be.)

She set off into the front courtyard and out of the front gates. They drove around New York for a while until they realised Rose was supposed to help with the seating arrangements for the wedding reception, half an hour before. She groaned and did a u-turn in the middle of a deserted road so they could return before anyone became too impatient or worried for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

Marion was waiting in the kitchen for her children to return. She was thinking about the way Rose had looked at Mutt and the way Mutt seemed to blush whenever she was around. They had been gone an hour. She wondered if… No it couldn't be, it would be illegal. They couldn't be falling for one another. Mary decided to turn her attention to washing up. The scalding water burned her hands but it stopped her from thinking about Mutt and Rose… Mutt _and _Rose.

She her the garage open and the sound of Mutt's Harley. The engine cut out. "That was fun we gotta do it again sometime… I mean go for a ride…" She groaned and added "You know what I mean." Mutt grinned at her, he had taken off his helmet, he looked as good with helmet hair. She took off her own helmet and shook her head. Letting her hair fall down her neck. Blood rushed to his face and other parts of the body… He quickly walked into the kitchen and smiled at his mother.

Rose wondered why he had run out of the room. She then started to giggle to herself as she realised what she had done. Rose followed Mutt and grinned at both him and his mother. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I can help you with the seating arrangements now." Mary wasn't completely sure she meant her apology because she was still giggling. "Come on then. You know your fathers friends better than I do."

Mary walked towards the living room. As Rose walked out of the kitchen she turned and looked back at Mutt, she bit her bottom lip. He was stooped over the sink and staring out of the window. They light from outside covered him in an angelic glow. She shook her head and followed Mary.

They sat for hours deciding where to put everyone until Rose's very drunk father entered the room and held her tightly. "Come on dad. Time for bed." It was late afternoon but she knew it was best to send him to bed. She put his arm around her shoulder and started towards the stairs. They walked up the stairs together, she did not complain that he was heavy just took him silently, while he mumbled on about different things. Mutt heard them and ran to help. He took Indy's other arm and put it around his shoulder. Rose smiled her thanks. They walked to his and Mary's room and Rose pulled back the covers so that Mutt could put him on the bed.

Indy fell with a thump onto his bed. Rose took of his shoes and tucked him in. Mutt stood near the door watching her carefully tuck in her father and kiss his head. "Rose!" Indy cried. "Come here. I need to tell you something." She walked over to him and knelt beside him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get drunk."

"I know, dad." She was staring at the floor. Mutt felt a strange compassion towards her, Indy had obviously been this drunk many times before.

"This time I was looking at pictures of us together. You were always so beautiful and such a charming young girl. I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday. I love you, you know that?" He was falling asleep and his words were becoming more slurred.

"Yes, I know that, dad. I love you too." She was still staring at the floor. Tears in her eyes. He put his hand on her face.

"Good girl. My beautiful, Rose." She stood back up and glided out of the room. Mutt could already hear, snoring from his father.

She returned downstairs and went straight to her fathers study. Ignoring the woman waiting for her in the living room. Mutt followed her. She was sat in her fathers chair tears falling down her face. "You think it would get easier after you've done it hundreds of times. But when you don't see him like that for two years, it just…"

Mutt stood at the door and watched her, he couldn't say anything to make her feel better. "He says the same thing every time, how sorry he is about everything, how lovely I am, always an "I love you" somewhere, then he calls me his "beautiful Rose" and falls asleep. It's the same routine. The first few times I believed him. He has never told me he loves me while sober." A fresh wave of tears fell down her cheeks.

Mutt moved from the door and sat in the seat on the other side of the desk. "How did you cope?" Mutt asked.

"To tell the truth I don't know. I think it was because no one wanted me but Indy. So I decided this was better than nothing. Don't get me wrong I love him. But, there are times when he should have been more responsible for me instead of the other way round." She was staring at a picture of Indy and her when she went to her prom. "This was the last time we really talked." She handed Mutt the picture. She was slightly chubbier but no less beautiful. "He left that night to go on another adventure. The next time I saw him we had an argument and I left home."

*

The few days before the wedding were jam-packed, full of picking up things and checking the caterers, florists etc were still ok to do the wedding. Rose and Mutt spent more time together than they had planned and even started taking walks together. The night before the wedding was the worst, instead of having two separate parties Mary and Indy decided to have one huge one. Mutt and Rose tried to mingle but always ended up talking alone to each other, while everyone else got drunk.

The morning of the wedding was in it's own way worse. Mary had a bad hangover, Indy wasn't doing much better and there was a mad rush as they realised Mary hadn't woken up yet and it was two hours until the wedding. Rose stood back and let Charlie's wife sort her out, Rose was still very relaxed and thought they were all over reacting.

After an hour of watching different women run around the house like cartoon characters she was told to go and get ready. When she appeared in her dress some of the women let "aww's" escape their lips. "Is she ready?" Asked Rose, coldly.

Mary appeared and smiled, Rose couldn't help smiling back. "We better get to the church." Mary announced.

She let the other women go to the car before stopping Rose. "You look beautiful, Rose. I'm sorry I keep dragging you to help me with wedding stuff and stopping you from spending so much time with Mutt." Rose stared at her step mother. She had no idea what she was talking about but smiled and nodded as though she understood.

They got to the church doors and sighed. Mary had been waiting for this day for over 19 years. The other women walked into the church while Rose and Mary waited to go in. They held hands. "It'll be ok, Rose. You won't be forgotten." Rose smiled at her, Oxley appeared and grinned at the women. They heard the wedding march begin, "Here we go." Whispered Rose. Taking her position behind Mary and Oxley who was leading her down the isle. Rose held her flowers tightly. She couldn't see the front of the church because of Mary's veil, _This is when it all begins. _She thought.

When they got to the front Rose finally saw her father and step-brother when Oxley moved to sit at the front. Mutt looked quite attractive in his suit and his mouth dropped when he saw Rose. Her father had eyes only for Mary. While the vicar was talking Mutt and Rose kept snatching glances of one another. When their parents kissed they looked at each other involuntarily and blushed. When the ceremony finished Indy took Mutt's and Mary's arm and Mary took Rose's.

Mutt went to take a picture but got distracted by Indy's hat, rolling across the floor. Before he could put it on Indy took it from his hand.

______________________________________________________________________

Thank you for the nice comments, don't worry it's about to get way more exciting!


	5. Chapter 5

Just before they were to set off for the reception, Mary threw the bouquet. Something came flying at Rose and she grabbed it so it wouldn't hit her. She looked at the object in her hand and blushed. Mutt was stood next to her and raised an eyebrow. The crowd cheered when she caught it except from Mary who had a feeling of dread.

Indy and Mary got to the wedding reception half an hour late. Everyone was already there, Rose had hitched a ride on the back of Mutt's bike. When they arrived everyone cheered and they sat in their seats at the front of the room next to Mutt and Rose. After Oxley made a speech, that droned on and on one, Indy made a speech written by Rose (he had got stuck and asked for her help).

"Hello, everyone and thank you for coming. Just so you know this speech was written by Rose my daughter, I was asking for help and she was so appalled by my speech she decided to write it herself." He grinned down proudly at her, "This day is probably the most important of my life." He looked down at Mary, "I have been waiting for this day for years and now it's arrived, it's even better than I expected. I love you with all my heart. I don't say it enough, but I do." Rose looked at Mutt and they both turned red.

Indy suddenly put down the paper, "This year has been hard. We lost a great friend in Marcus and I lost my father, he would have been proud of both me and Rose, he would have been impressed that she was wearing a dress most of all. I am so proud of my daughter. She has opened her arms to her new family in a way I never could imagined. She has helped with every part of this wedding, this is the most amazing part because this is the girl who said "I never want to get married."" They whole room laughed and Rose blushed again, "We couldn't have done any of this with out her, nor could she have done this without Mutt, who has actually kept her sane throughout the shoe shopping experiences. We love and appreciate you both and all that you have done for us." Rose was shocked, that was the nearest thing to "I love you" he had ever said while sober.

Rose stood up and hugged her father, "Make a speech." He whispered. He dashed off followed by another man who Rose didn't recognise. Mutt saw him too. Rose shook her head, she knew he would try and follow.

"Hi, um… well I didn't prepare a speech but I thought I might say a few words. All of Indy's, friends, relatives have been like family to me. Now that my family has extended to Mutt and Mary, I would like to extend it further to Mary's family and friends, because the people here in this room is all I have. For you who don't know I was adopted by Indy at the age of five when my parents died. Indy has been a father and a friend. I miss my grandpa and Marcus, they looked after me when Indy couldn't and helped me as much as he did. Dad mentioned that I opened my arms to my new family but the truth is it was they who opened their arms to me and welcomed me into their family. I will always be grateful. Now I think I should shut up so that you can eat. Dig in." Rose whispered to Mary, "I'm going to find, dad." She nodded.

Rose scurried out of the room. She found her father and the man talking quietly. Indy spotted her and smiled, she was being followed by Mutt. "Nice speech." He mumbled. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Indy ordered them to go back, he would talk to them about it soon. They did as they were told.

That night they sat in their living room. Everyone else had gone to bed. "OK, dad. What were you talking about with that man?" Rose asked.

He took a piece of paper out of his blazer pocket and laid it on the table. Rose stared at it. It was a sword. There was writing all around it, she couldn't make out what it said. "Oh, my… Dad. Dad is that what I think it is?"A grin spread across his face, "It's the Caliburn, otherwise known as Excalibur."

She stared at it. "Dad this is huge. Where is it?"

"In England somewhere. This leads me to The London Library. I will keep my promise to you, Rose. You can come too." Rose sighed happily and nodded.

"When are you going? Tomorrow we are off on our honeymoon." Mary didn't look impressed she walked over to the window.

"You and Mutt come too. It can be a sort of honeymoon and we can have a proper one when we get back. Come on just like old times." Indy put his hand on her back. She couldn't resist him or the temptation to go on another adventure.

"I'm up for it, if we don't have to share a room with the two of you." Mutt grinned and everyone raised their eyebrows at him, he then realised what he had said, "I mean as long as I don't have to share a room with anyone."

"Then it's settled we shall go tomorrow, say we have changed our honeymoon destination and go to London." It was going to be a family adventure and even though he wanted his family with him he was also afraid for their safety.

Each member of the small family started packing that night. They were leaving in the early morning. When they did leave they told no one, just left a note.

The plane journey was a long one and once again the Jones's ended up with Mutt's bike at the back of the plane. Indy and Mary fell asleep. No one would have guessed they got married the day before. Indy was wearing his "adventure costume" as Rose liked to call it. Mary was wearing trousers and a baggy shirt, slightly darker in colour than her husbands. Mutt had his leathers on and Rose had combat trousers, the same shirt as her dad and the same hat as him on. She even had the whip, a gun and a knife. Her dad had made her learn how to use each of these things.

When they arrived in London they went straight to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in the huge library, they were reading as much as they could on Excalibur. Rose was the first to shut her huge book. "Dad, I don't think this is what the paper means. Let me see it." He passed her the paper.

"No, there are pictures with it. The "I" we see here? I think that may actually a one." She showed her father the paper.

""You will find what you are looking for where one is buried?"" He looked at the floor, seeing nothing he turned to the ceiling and could see roman numerals. "Not bad, Rose." He walked away without asking his family to follow, they did anyway. He was counting down as they walked past each number. They started descending down the wall and stopped on the far wall, the numbers stopped at two.

Indy put his hand on the wall and fell the brick. "Here." He said, there was the silhouette of an "I" where he had stopped. The brick moved slightly under his hand and his side-smile appeared. He checked behind him, the library was empty. He turned to his children, "Rose, Mutt, be my guest."

Mutt took the brick out, Rose stuck her hand into the hole and felt around for something, anything. She felt something crawl over her hand, she would not let a scream out, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Mutt. She let out a long sigh and reached in further. She felt something metal, she moved her hand to grab it but felt a piece of paper. She removed it and looked at it quizzically, refolding it once she was finished. "Another clue." She handed it to her father and Mutt put the brick back in the wall.

He sat down at one of the tables and unfolded the paper. "This is in a different language. I don't recognise." Rose took the paper from him. "It's Welsh. See here? Araf, it means slow. Alan, means stop." She smiled at him. "I don't know anymore though."

"Here, let me look." Mutt put out his hand. He read the first line, "Well done for finding the first clue. You will find your next clue at the highest mountain of snow." His family gawped at him. "You sent me to an English school and I became friendly with a Welshman. Girls like it when you talk in a different language." Rose could only think, _You don't need to talk in a different language to impress me, but wow. Brother!_

"Where would suppose that would be then?" Indy probably already knew but Rose had taken many trips to England over the years to stay with different relatives while Indy was away.

"Well it's in Welsh so I'm guessing it's a mountain in Wales." Said Mutt.

"Yeah and it's the "highest mountain of _snow._" Snowdonia." Rose added.

"We better get going then, we got quite a journey." Indy added. They stood up and exited the library. None of the Jones's had noticed a man sat reading a book behind them, listening to every word they said…

"Boss, they're going to Snowdonia." He whispered into a small microphone on his chest.

A voice boomed in his left earpiece, _I knew they'd find it, follow them, Cobra._

"Right you are, boss." He left the book on the table and followed them out of the door.

Mutt drove the bike with Rose on the back and Indy took the car with Mary. After a long ride, and many stops, they arrived at their destination, by this time it was dark so they decided they should get a room at a motel or something. There was a hotel nearby so they went to book some rooms.

When they walked in they noticed how spacious the reception was, it looked smaller from outside. Mary spotted the counter and a young, unshaven, dark-haired man. She walked towards him followed closely by Mutt. Indy and Rose sat on the sofa's next to the door.

"One double bed room, and two single bed rooms please." Mary said, slowly. Indy and Rose let their eyebrows rise. They walked over to the desk.

"Mom, Welsh people speak English too." Mutt rolled his eyes and apologised to the man behind the desk.

"We don't have two single bed rooms, but we do have a room with two single beds in it." He had a broad Southern Welsh accent. Mutt and Rose panicked.

"That's fine." Indy answered, ignoring his children's faces.

They were given their keys and sent upstairs. "Maybe it would be better if I stayed with Rose." Announced Mary, to both Mutt's and Rose's delight.

"No. It's our honeymoon." He put his hand on her bottom and grinned, she couldn't help but smile back. The man behind the desk suddenly felt uncomfortable. He smiled at Rose, she smiled back and stared at the desk itself, she had always found the Welsh accent attractive. Mutt felt jealousy run through him. "Name please?" The young man asked Indy, "Henry Jones."

When they got to their room Rose picked the bed next to the door she could run if her attraction became to much, likewise Mutt slept next to the bathroom…

A white man as big as a house, walked into the hotel, he had a hat covering his curly, sandy blonde hair. His muscles in his legs rippled as he walked to the counter. The receptionist was staring at the elevator. "Single room, please." He had a slight Bristolian twang.

"You have the last room. Name please?" The dark haired, unshaven receptionist asked.

"Cobra. James Cobra." He grinned at the receptionist and he passed over the key to Cobra. He didn't even think about how strange the name was because he had seen a very pretty woman only minutes ago.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK, just so you know, I made the whole roman numeral thing up, I have never even been inside the London Library. If you want to know what a Bristolian accent sounds like think of an English farmer or watch Russell Howard or Bill Bailey. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose woke up to find an empty bed next to her. She could hear someone in the shower. She looked at her watch it was only six o'clock, she groaned and turned over to look at the door. The shower stopped and the door cracked open slightly. Rose turned back over without even thinking about it. She was met with the sight of the man she was falling for with only a small towel around his hips. He had huge arm muscles and had a six-pack. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I-I thought you were asleep, I forgot my clothes." Cried Mutt.

He ran back in the bathroom a ball of clothes in his hands. As soon as he got inside the bathroom Rose turned bright red and found a huge grin on her face. He was as gorgeous under his clothes as with them on. _I am so screwed, I think I'm falling for my half brother. _

He re-appeared fully clothed with a strange look on his face. He smiled at her and walked quickly past her, "Mum and Dad are downstairs. I'll tell them you are going to be down there soon." He left, slamming the door on his way out. She whispered "Thanks." Before getting out of bed and getting dressed. She went downstairs eventually and found them eating. She wolfed down her breakfast, half because she knew this was probably the last proper meal she would eat in a while and for comfort.

"So where are we going next?" She asked between mouthfuls. Mutt laughed, "The clue is, "The Y Lliwedd is a long way up take it slow and when you reach the top you can stop. The number 24 will make your stay worthwhile." I don't know what it means other than the path up Snowdon is Y Lliwedd. Any ideas?" He looked at Rose.

"I think there is a hotel at the top of Snowdon. It could mean that. I don't know about the rest." Indy answered instead, to the annoyance of Mutt, he had already asked his father and he had withheld this information. "Lets go then." Rose suddenly announced, standing up.

Cobra sat opposite their table and grimaced, when was his partner going to arrive? He was going to need someone with him if he was going up the mountain. A small black man walked in, he was thin and non-descript. He sat next to Cobra, "James." He had a stereotypical English accent.

"Hello, Tom." Cobra replied. He turned to his small mic in his jacket, "Boss, Fox has arrived, we are going up Snowdon."

_Make sure they don't find the next clue, kill them if you have to. Reinforcements are on their way, they will follow you._

The two men stood up and followed the Jones's out of the door.

*

They started up the mountain, Indy was in the front followed by Rose, Mutt then Mary. They scrambled up the path as quick as they could. After an hour of climbing, Rose tripped and Mutt caught her before she fell back the way they came. They smiled at each other, causing Marion alarm. Indy suddenly stopped and turned to his daughter, "We are being followed."

"Where are they?"

"7 o'clock. They've stopped too." He had worry in his voice.

"Lets get to a point where we have the advantage then. Pretend you haven't seen them." Rose said. Her father did as she said and started again up the mountain.

There was a small ledge where they could see everything but no one below could see them. The two men they had spotted became ten which became fifteen. "Dad."

"I know, Mutt. We can take them. You stay back, Marion. I don't want to loose you again."

"What about your daughter?" Mary replied, walking to a hidden area of the cave, while holding a gun in her hands just in case.

"She'll get annoyed if I don't let her fight." They grinned at one another. The men loomed before them. As they got closer they realised some of the men were actually women. "Do not be afraid of killing them. It's a choice we have now, them or us." He turned to his children, Rose looked terrified but stood her ground. They all took out their guns and waited for a little while longer, a blizzard whipped their faces.

Cobra looked up and saw a glint from something metal, he shot up at someone holding a gun. He guessed it was Indy because they had lost him and his family a while back. The bullet flew past Indiana's face. He didn't hear a thud from somebody falling and knew now that someone would have to die.

"Now!" Screamed Indy and each Jones let out a bullet. Rose's hit a woman in the forehead, it threw her to the ground but she did not slide down the hill as expected just led there as the snow slowly turned red. Rose felt sick, she killed someone, her first kill. She shot someone just below the heart and into the lung, she watched the black mans face turn from anger to agony.

Her father and brother didn't seem so troubled by their kills. Mutt felt something inside of him scream as he killed one stranger after another. He did not know their names, why they had shot as his father, but he had to protect his family, protect her… One man got too close and managed to slice Mutt's cheek, to give him another scar almost identical to his other one in return Mutt shoved his knife into the man's stomach.

They were falling quicker than the Jones's had expected. They assumed that all their stalkers were dead. "You can come out now Mary." Called Indy. She was already out and had shot a man herself, Rose had frozen and couldn't do it. The men hadn't noticed because they were busy with their own kills.

They looked at her, Rose was sat in a corner holding herself stony-faced and dry-eyed. "His face. He probably had a family. He had a name. How is he different than us?" Mutt sat next to her. He put his hand on hers, "It's OK. We all feel it. It gets easier to forget they are human."

She turned to look at Mutt. "What happened to your face?" Worry took over her voice and face. "One of those _animals_ out there." He laughed. Her face softened, "Thank you Mary, for saving my life." When she looked at Mary she tried to smile but couldn't keep the concern out of her expression, Indy wore it too. "Come on, lets get to the top before nightfall." He looked at his wife and led them all up the mountain.

*

A small black man and a large white man sat behind a large rock. "Boss, we lost everyone but Fox. The Jones's are stronger than we thought. Except the daughter, she is weak."

_She is the weak link… Kill her and the rest will follow. Don't loose them. I will send more reinforcements at the next clue._

The two men waited for a while before following their targets again.


	8. Chapter 8

They eventually made it to the top after a lot of struggling. The hotel was quite small but had a lot of people in it. Indy booked them a room and they started looking for numbers. There was nothing. "24." Rose said to herself, she was overheard by Mutt. "How many hours in a day are there?" Rose asked smiling, Mutt understood. "Maybe we can't find this clue until midnight." Mutt said to his father.

"Or, maybe this clue _is_ midnight." Indy replied.

Mary got up and asked the girl at the desk, "Where is your oldest clock?" The girl pointed to a grandfather clock in the wall. Mary dragged her family to the clock, "Maybe it doesn't mean a time, but time in general." They grinned at her.

Rose opened the old clock and sighed there were no pockets or parts that were thicker than the rest of the wood. She stopped then smiled to herself and pulled the side of the clock towards her, it revealed a passage. No one was watching. "After you." She said to Mary. Her family walked in before she closed the door behind her. It was a long, dark passage. It was eerily quiet with just the small plop of water hitting the ground. It wasn't part of the hotel but the hotel had been built around it.

*

Cobra and Fox walked into the reception and asked if anyone called Jones had booked a room. The receptionist told them that someone had, by that name, booked a room just before the two men had walked in. They thanked the woman and sat on one of the sofas. Viper and Widow would already on their trail there was no need to follow.

*

The Jones's could see a light in the distance. As they drew closer, they could hear sounds of others in the passage. Everyone moved their hands to their knives or guns. Rose felt herself move towards Mutt. He put his hand on her shoulder, her breathing became ragged. After what seemed like half an hour they could heard whispering, "One, two, three, four…" Rose breathed in slowly, she panicked as Mutt left her side, "We have to get out of here, before they get to twenty four." She blurted. In her heart she knew there was no way out.

Rose somehow managed to find a hand and held on tight. "Twenty three, twenty four." A low voice said. She heard metal and grimaced. She twisted the hand she was holding and managed to throw the person to the floor, she held them on the floor with her foot, she shouted "Mutt!" The man she loved shouted back from nearer the light and she stabbed her knife into the person on the floor. She felt warm liquid cover her hands and removed the knife not caring where it had gone in.

"Rose? What's the matter?" Mutt shouted.

"Nothing, I'm coming now." Rose replied. "Mary, dad? You there?" Both of them shouted that they were in front. She found Mutt after a lot of blind searching, his scent filled her with confidence. They walked towards the light area of the passage. The noises hadn't stopped but as they moved closer to the light they had a feeling whoever was stalking them was already there. Rose took her gun out of it's holster and put her finger lightly on the trigger.

Indy and Mary were further ahead Indy had his whip in his hand. They paused to let their children catch up slightly. By now they were illuminated and could see each other. "Rose, what happened?" Indy said grabbing her hand. "Nothing, dad." She snatched her hand back, "That person will regret holding my hand." She smiled to herself.

"Dad!" She saw out of the corner of her eye someone jump at her father, she shot and hit their arm. The person screamed in pain and Mutt finished him off as he fell to the ground. It was a tall white man with incredibly sharp teeth. "Thanks.." Mumbled Indy, he took Mary's hand still looking at Rose's. They moved the body to the side of the passage before they turned and saw a sun-dial, it was on three. There were mirrors around the room. Mary touched one of them and the shadow moved to say just past three. "We have to move the mirrors so that the dial says twelve." Mutt pointed out.

The rest of the family moved around the room trying to get the shadow to move until finally the shadow rested on the twelve. A clunk sounded and a draw opened in the base. Indy went to it and took out the paper. "Another clue." He announced.

"Lets get out of here." Rose said, she turned towards the passage, it was lit up. She smiled and took the lead, forgetting what they would find. Soon after they started down the corridor they saw a body. Rose felt sick, in the dark she could not see the face of the person she had killed. It was a woman, her face had not relaxed yet her eyes were huge and her mouth was open cradling her stomach a pool of blood surrounded her. Rose looked at the blood that covered her hand and for once wished she had stayed at home. She carried on after meaningful looks from her parents and brother.

When they emerged from the clock, Cobra and Fox thought they were going crazy. "Boss, Viper and Widow are down too. How do you wish us to proceed?"

_Make sure you kill the girl… and Cobra, don't mess up._

Cobra and Fox booked two rooms.

They asked for some lunch and the Jones's sat down to both eat and look over the clue, after a stop to wash off Rose's hands. "This one is in English, "You will find what you seek in the River Brue, Where the water is deep and coloured blue. To find what you are looking for, go on towards Hell's door. A father pray's, a mother holds, a daughter sleeps, and you will find what we keep. But beware good friend for what lies in your heart could kill you, you must tell the truth whatever the question or it may undo you." That's it. Have you got the map?" Indy's expression was full of confusion. Mutt passed him the map.

"Can I be of help sir?" The waiter asked, he was old but something told Rose he wasn't as old as he looked. He passed around their food.

"Yes, could you tell me if there is a "River Brue?"" Indy replied.

"Yes there is, in Somerset. We holidayed there last summer. It's next to a parish called Brewham. Here." He pointed where it was on the map. They thanked the man and went back to the clue.

""Go on towards Hell's door?" We have to die?" Asked Mutt.

"No I think it means go down into the ground. Maybe there is a door or passageway that the monks used to use." Rose replied. Mary agreed with her, "But what does, "A father pray's, a mother holds, a daughter sleeps" mean?"

Indy looked at his wife, "There was something like this when I went in search of "The Holy Grail" if it's like that then it means I must kneel… Hold on the something? And lie down. I'm more worried about telling the truth or we could die." He had humour in his voice but he looked worried.


	9. Chapter 9

They slept at the hotel that night, this time Rose and Mutt had different rooms but they weren't completely happy. Rose tossed and turned in her bed. Mutt had made her feel safe in the passage and afterwards, but after that day she thought nothing would keep her safe. She kept seeing the man's face as the bullet pierced his lung, the woman on the floor cradling her stomach, the man clutching his arm. She held her self but found no comfort. Rose finally stood up took her key and her blankets and walked down the hall towards Mutt's room.

She knocked quietly, if she would have been at home then she would have chosen her father's room but it was his honeymoon and just the thought of walking in on him and Mary freaked her out. Slowly she heard the door handle turn. Mutt looked at her strangely then opened the door to let her in. He took his quilt and pillow off of the bed and led on the floor with the quilt acting as both a mattress and blanket. Rose led on his bed and whispered "Thank you, Mutt." Before falling asleep surrounded by his scent.

*

Mary and Indy led next to each other staring at the ceiling of their room. Each felt tired but were to busy thinking to sleep. "Henry, you asleep?" Whispered Mary. "No." He replied.

"I'm worried. Mutt and Rose have a strange… attachment to each other." She turned to her husband.

"You're worried about that? That's nothing, just a phase. Be glad their friends. I don't think I should have brought Rose. Did you see her face?" Mary hit her head against the pillow. "It may not be a phase, Indy. Don't you see? They are falling in love! It is illegal as long as she's your daughter!" She shouted, frustrated.

"Calm down. They're smart kids. They won't do anything stupid, you'll see it'll all be fine. I'm just worried that this trip will change Rose forever, in a bad way." He held Mary's hand and sighed.

*

The sunlight from a slice of open curtain burned Rose's eyes. She rubbed them and turned to find Mutt on the floor. He was shivering, sometime he had kicked off his blanket. She smiled at him and pulled the quilt off of the bed to cover him. She then stood up took her key and pillow and walked back to her room. Mary saw her leave Mutt's room. Alarm bells rang in her head._ "Just a phase?" I think it is way more than a phase._

Rose went back to her bed and just led on her back staring at the ceiling. She heard a soft knock on her door. "Rose?" Mary's voice filled her with both happiness and dread. Rose got up and unlocked her door letting her step mum in the room. "Where's your quilt?" Was the first thing she said.

"Mutt's got it. I slept in his room last night. I couldn't sleep." She turned and looked out of the window, "I kept seeing their faces. He makes me feel, safe. So he let me sleep in his bed, he slept on the floor and he looked cold this morning so I gave him my quilt."

Mary couldn't help but look worried she sighed, "I was worried about that. He's your brother."

Rose turned to her step mum. "No no no. I know that, you've got the wrong idea." Worry flooded through her _don't say it, please, don't say it._ "Have I really? I see the way you look at each other. You depend on him."

"He's my brother that is it, Mary." She looked determined but couldn't keeping her pleading tone out of her voice.

"You are all as blind as your father! It is not a phase and once you realise this you can move on with your life. You are in love with Mutt." Both women fell silent. Rose wouldn't look at Mary and both had water in their eyes. Mary wanted Rose to turn around and laugh and tell her she had got it all wrong. "I- I can't be in love with Mutt, he-he's my-my bro-brother." Rose was gasping as though sobbing, her mouth moved from her side to her mouth.

"It's ok. Now you-" Mary started but was startled by Rose. "Get out." She demanded. Mary didn't need to be told twice and left quickly.

Rose sat on her bed. It was real now not just some strange fantasy her adopted parents had even noticed. After a while she got up and dressed and met her parents in the reception. They grabbed some food. Mary and Rose weren't even looking at each other which was made worse when Mutt appeared. "Thanks for the quilt." He said to Rose. "Thanks for the bed." She replied grinning at him.

They then set off on the long journey to Somerset. Cobra had watched them all morning, Fox had seen Rose go into Mutt's room. They knew both their weak points now. Fox eventually joined Cobra downstairs. They were going to follow the Jones's to Somerset, thinking of a plan to take them out… maybe a car accident…

Near the border of Wales a large lorry pulled out in front of Mutt. He slowed down but shouted at the diver (fully aware that he couldn't hear him shout), Rose knew something was wrong and turned to look at her father in the car behind them.

The lorry then seemed to do a u-turn and blocked the whole road. A voice came through the radio, _Good one Eagle now set fire to the tanker, don't leave anything behind. _The man jumped out of the lorry, there was a small leak in the side of the tanker and struck a match. He dropped the match into it and ran. He ran as far as possible before throwing himself to the ground, covering his ears and screwing up his eyes.

The Jones's knew something was wrong when they realised no one was driving the lorry. They shouted for everyone to run but before they go too far they heard a BOOM and were thrown to the floor. Heat rushed over them. Rose could hear screams, from all around her. They were different pitches and some were shouting for family members or friends. She couldn't move properly her legs didn't seem to move and she felt pain surge through them every time she tried to move. She turned her head to see Mutt crushed underneath a large piece of metal.

Cobra and Fox watched the tanker explode from a safe distance. "Boss, Eagle succeeded in blowing up now we have to see if the Jones's survived."

_Go through everything I want to know if they are dead for definite._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh cliff-hanger! Are they OK? Who is this "boss"? Sorry this took so long, I actually had a personal life this week. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Fair warning half of this is INCREDIBLY cliché.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mutt?" Rose tried to call but the small word came out in a whisper. She looked above her and saw her father sway as he got to his feet, he was obviously looking for Marion. She crawled over to Mutt. Her breathing was slow and ragged. When she got to him she managed to throw the metal off of him and slapped him face gently. "Mutt, please. Wake up, Mutt. Don't leave me, please don't leave me." She pulled herself up to his face and hit his chest with her fist. She rested her head on his chest, his heart was still beating. "Please, please." She kept repeating the simple word as though it would wake him.

Rose heard people behind her and someone pressed their hand on her leg. "Shit, Rose." She heard her fathers voice and Mary appeared in front of her. Rose moved to his mouth and blew into it while holding his nose. "Come on." She watched his stomach and blew again. Mary's face was covered in worry and she started to cry. "Don't leave me." Rose's eyes stung with tears. "I love you." She went to blow into his mouth again but stopped to kiss him before trying again if he was going to die she wanted to feel his lips against hers before it happened. They were clammy and tasted of dirt. She blew into them again and he coughed and spluttered.

His family sighed and Rose dropped her head onto his chest. Darkness took over her senses. "Rose?" The last thing she heard was Mutt's weak voice. She fell into a dull and heavy sleep. "She's bleeding internally. Keep her still Mutt." Mutt sat up and held her ignoring the pain in his chest. Indy turned to his wife and asked "Have you got a tampon?" She nodded and passed him one out of her pocket. "Anyone a doctor?" Indy shouted while unwrapping the packet. Mutt couldn't keep his eye's off of the huge, shining chunk of metal sticking out of Rose's leg. Indy stuck the tampon in the small hole next to the metal letting it suck up the blood that was coming from her artery and muscle. Indy hadn't even realised that there was a smaller piece in the thigh of her other leg.

"Could you do me a favour, both of you?" Indy asked as a tall doctor appeared behind him.

"She saved my life. What do I have to do?" Mutt answered and Mary nodded she had seen and heard everything. Rose really loved Mutt and Mary didn't want to split them up anymore, they might make a good couple. "Mary get me as many tampons as possible. Mutt first hold her tight and if she wakes up comfort her. This is going to be painful." The doctor was ready, he had been far enough so that he had seen the blast but not been in it. He had his sewing kit, she could die if he didn't operate now.

*

Rose led in a bed. The room was bright white and sterile. She felt dizzy but not sick. She could hear someone next to her snoring quietly. She turned to see Mutt. He was fast asleep. She could remember hitting him and telling him she loved him, she then remembered waking up and staring at his wet face from both sweat and tears, he smiled at her and told her to look at him. He had said it was all going to be ok. He had kissed her forehead, she then saw herself being wheeled into the long corridors of the hospital. Rose tried to move her hand but it was weighed down by Mutt's. She smiled at him. Rose tried to move her legs but neither would move.

She remembered the pain and tears stung her eyes. She was paralysed. Mutt gripped her hand tightly and woke with a start. "Rose!" He screamed. He pecked her lips then stopped in front of her face they both moved forward and locked lips. She sighed into his mouth and moved her hands into his deflated hair. She felt his tongue touch her teeth and returned the gesture. They stayed like this for what seemed like a century until they both realised they needed to breath.

Mutt's eyes grew and he sat back in his chair. "Thank you, for saving my life." They both sniggered. They didn't realise that Mary and Indy had seen the whole kiss and were stood at the door. "Dad!" Rose shouted and opened her arms demanding a hug. Mary followed and they embraced too.

"Thank you all for… Actually I don't remember it all but I'm here so you must have done something." Rose grinned at her family.

They explained the quick surgery to her. They soon realised she thought she was paralysed from the hips down. Indy laughed and pulled back the covers of her bed. Her legs were covered in bandages. "You will need constant physiotherapy to get you walking properly again but other than not being able to walk properly you will be fine. You should be walking with just crutches in at the least two years." He had a smile on his face but he knew this was a long-shot.

"OK, I'll work hard and see if we can make that even quicker." She was still holding Mutt's hand. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Mary answered.

"I better not waste anymore of your time then, go find Excalibur." She winced in pain as she tried to move her legs again.

"We aren't leaving you." Mutt said forcedly. "Come get some drinks with me Mutt." Said Indy to his son. Mutt nodded and let go of Rose's hand. As soon as he did Rose felt venerable. When they left Mary moved to the seat Mutt had occupied.

"I'm sorry for the things I said before the explosion. I know you love him, more than I ever thought you did. He loves you too, I see that now. He hasn't left your side once, except for the loo." Mary looked exhausted and was talking quickly.

"I do love Mutt but I understand that nothing can come of it. He is my brother." Rose's face dropped and she touched her lips.

"We saw the kiss. Of course something will come of it, don't fool yourself. There is a way of getting around this. But you would have to loose your father to gain a father-in-law." Rose stared at the bottom of her bed. "Does Indy know about this?" Mary nodded.

*

"Boss, we can't find them anywhere. They must have survived. I saw an ambulance on the first day going to the local hospital." Fox looked peeved as Cobra talked to the boss. Fox thought he should be the one in charge not the stupid _farmer_.

_Cobra, keep looking and tell Fox to go to the hospital and find them._

"But Boss-"

_No butt's, Cobra you keep disappointing me. Let Fox go and don't contact me again unless one of them is dead._

Cobra heard the ear piece turn off and he turned to his companion, "You have to go to the hospital and see if the girl is dead, find her, kill her if you have to. This is your lucky day." Although he tried to sound upbeat he couldn't keep the cold out of his voice. Fox grinned, nodded and left in a large black SUV.


	11. Chapter 11

Fox drove to the hospital, it wasn't far from the wreckage. He sauntered in and asked for Rose Jones saying that he was a relative. When the screen said Caucasian the woman behind the desk raised her eyebrow. Fox then said she was his girlfriend and ran on a very long rehearsed story. The woman gave him the room number to get him to shut up and he left for the room as quick as possible.

*

Rose and Mary stared at each other. "Does Indy know about this?" Rose asked. Mary nodded. "I told him and he didn't look to pleased."

"I didn't think so." Rose looked towards the small window in her room.

*

While both these things had been happening Indy had been talking to Mutt while grabbing some coffee. "And he turned 'round and shouted "Frog?" Best day ever!" Both men were screaming with laughter. As the laughter started to die Indy took a more serious tone. "Mutt, do you love Rose?" His son looked at him.

"Why would you say that dad?" Mutt's voice had an air of surprise in it.

"Look, you don't have to answer me but if you do then one day you might want to get married and-"

"Whoa hold your horses dad! We're not even together." Mutt stopped him self from saying yet.

"I saw the kiss, you'll be getting together soon." Indy pointed out and Mutt blushed. Indy handed him two coffee's and they slowly made their way back to the room. Neither said anything more on the subject and neither noticed a small, black man reading a newspaper.

Mary jumped up with a start when the men returned, "Here we go." Indy passed around the coffee and sat where Mary had been. "Dad you can go. I mean it. Don't let me keep you behind."

"The doctor is coming to check that you are ok to be discharged, you will get a wheelchair and we can go together." Indy took her hand and smiled at her. Mary's face contorted into anger and she stormed out of the room closely followed by Mutt.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked staring into her fathers eyes.

"She's annoyed with me. I want you to be happy but, I can't loose you as a daughter. It would be impossible." He looked at Rose's hand.

"Why? Talk to me." She was egging him on hoping he would see reason.

"I lied to you. In fact I've been lying to you since the day I became your guardian. That is all I am. I never adopted you." Rose looked surprised and confused and stared at the bed. He added, "It was in your parents will that if both of them died I would be your guardian but you were so unwanted, nobody wanted you so I thought it would be nicer for me to tell you I was your legal father. That _I _wanted you. I mean, I fell in love with you, like a father does his biological child, your tiny hands and sweet face." Rose withdrew her hand from his and he carried on un-phased, "I wanted to tell you the truth but it just got harder. Especially when you called me "dad" for the first time. Don't you understand? You can date, marry and whatever with Mutt. You are no relation of mine." He had a smile on his face but Rose just stared.

"Indy. How can I be happy? I have just lost all the family I have in the world." She had tears in her eyes and looked up at him.

"You will gain us again and many more when you marry Mutt-"

"How can you be sure it will last that long?" She screamed.

He sat on the end of her bed and grabbed her hand again. "Because you both love each other very much and I will be shocked if it doesn't last a lifetime. I was your legal guardian but now you are an adult I have nothing to do with you. I love you, Rose and I hate to think of this as the end of our family." He smiled weakly and stood up to go.

"It's not about who _is_ your father. Your dad is the one who loves you unconditionally." Indy turned to see his daughter smiling at him and he walked straight back to her side and kissed her forehead. "_You _will always be my daughter, no matter what you do."

He noticed an agitated Mary and Mutt appear and ran to tell them the truth.

"Hello, Rose. How are you feeling?" A small, black doctor walked into the room, he had a very posh English accent unlike the other people who worked there.

"Ok, the legs hurt." She smiled back at the man.

"Hmm, they probably will. He turned to look at her family but they had disappeared around the corner. He flung back the sheets over her legs and gasped. He pulled them back over and told her. "I'm going to have to take you to the O.R your legs look terrible." He wheeled her out of the room on her bed. She was surprised at how fast he was going, "Shouldn't someone tell my family?"

"Someone is now." He managed to reply.

*

"So we can date?" Mutt had a grin across his face.

"You lied to her for almost thirteen years?" Mary's expression was of relief and annoyance.

"Yes and yes. She's fine with it." Indy smiled at them both and Mutt jumped up to give Rose an even bigger snog than before. He looked in the window and could not see a bed or Rose. "Dad! She's gone!" Mutt ran down the corridor asking people if they have seen a girl being wheeled on a bed somewhere. One woman said yes and he followed her direction his heart beating at the rate of knots.

Somewhere downstairs…

"This is not the O.R!" Rose exclaimed they were in a dark room that had a huge contraption in the corner it looked like a M.R.I machine. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Fox. I want you to stop looking for Excalibur." He turned on a light and grinned manically at her. "How do you know we are looking for it?"

"I protect it from people like you! The people who search for it to sell it-"

"To a museum." She finished his sentence and he grimaced.

"We must protect it from everyone who seeks it until the day our true King comes back to take back his sword." Fox had his hands in the air.

"You are kidding right? Seriously. You're crazy. King Arthur Pendragon is _dead_. He is not Jesus he won't come back from the grave."

"How do you know?" Fox turned on her, "Your Lord came back from the grave why can't mine?""Because he was Jesus!" She had an exasperated tone in her voice.

"Do you believe everything you're Bible says? How do you know he came back from the dead?" Fox had a different tone to his voice now, one of anger.

"He was a mystic being not a man!" She was becoming more frightened.

"But the King had Merlin and a dragon."

"Those are the myths." Rose was now trying to reason with the man.

"Whose to say your Bible isn't?" He had a strange look on his face which frightened Rose, he reached into a back pocket of his trousers and pulled out a shining gun with a silencer on the front. He let one side of his face smile at her while the other stayed serious, "Lets just hope you are a mystical being too shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this is so late it took me forever to write!!! Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bang was deafening but Rose felt no pain. There was a strange light coming from somewhere new. She heard a laugh and the light went off. Rose opened her eyes slightly and could see the silhouette of the black man wrestling with someone new. The gun was still held by Fox and Rose couldn't quite she the man on top of him making sure the gun was pointed at the floor. Rose had to do something, this man was trying to save her life. She moved herself along the bed and dropped her arms to the floor. Her legs started to fall with her they fell to the floor with a thump and she winced in pain. Rose felt tears in her eyes but did not make a sound knowing that it would distract her saviour.

She pulled herself towards the men and grabbed the gun Fox was holding limply. Both men stopped fighting when she pointed the gun at him. She kept the gun pointed at the man. When someone burst into the room the man who had tried to save her was covered in light suddenly and she felt a hand take away the gun and felt more picking her up and putting her onto the bed.

The light was turned on and Mutt stood over her with a bloody nose, she moved her hand to his face and stroked it. "You saved my life again. How can I ever repay you?" Mutt asked a grin spreading across his face.

"Technically you saved mine and this is how." She pulled his shirt down so that his face met hers for a passionate kiss.

"I'm tired now, g'night." She turned her head and fell asleep again. Mutt looked confused, that wasn't quite the reaction he wanted. He pulled back the covers her bandages were seeping with blood.

When Rose woke up she could feel jolts of pain running through her legs. She looked down to see two nurses re-doing her stitches. Mutt smiled, "You undid them when you fell to the floor." She nodded and rested her head on the pillow. "Dad told you then?" Rose asked Mutt.

He grinned back, "You betcha ass he did." She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "What happened to Fox?" She tried to sound nonchalant but Mutt knew she was afraid.

"The police took him from dad. You're safe now." Mutt kissed her hand.

Indy appeared and announced "The doctor said as long as you keep off of your feet you can be discharged. So, here." Mary came around the corner with a wheel chair and a pair of gloves. She smiled at her child and his girlfriend. "You're gonna need these if you're going to be rolling yourself along." Rose took the gloves and Mary passed her some clothes. "Lets let the nurse's finish my stitches before I get dressed, Mary." Rose smiled at they and one of them replied, "It's nice that they want to get you out of here so fast, we're almost done anyway."

Indy couldn't stay still while they finished the stitches, he kept moving from one side of the room to the other. When they finished Rose made the men leave so she could get dressed but she needed Mary's help. After a few tears and a lot of squirming she was ready and dropped herself into the chair. The nurses appeared again and told her she needed to change her dressings everyday until she was healed and they would contact the nearest doctors to them to make sure she was sorted out.

Rose discharged herself and pushed her way to the new car, she couldn't sit on the back of the hired motor bike without the use of her legs. While in the car she told her ex-parents what Fox had told her before trying to kill her. "Please dad. Somebody's going to get hurt," at they're strange looks at her legs she added, "worse than me."

"We've come this far, no turning back now." Rose glared at him, "There is still time to turn back but you're too stubborn to do so."

They stayed silent for most of the journey afterwards. The truth was Rose didn't want to go home she was just scared and annoyed that she had lost the ability to walk for she didn't know how long but she felt herself turn constantly to check that Mutt was still behind them.

When they arrived at the River Brue they followed it to a small parish. They decided to go in. Rose had always felt smaller than everyone else but now she was now only as tall as some people's hips. Rose was happy to push herself along but Mutt appeared behind her and pushed her instead. Indy walked to the door and rang the bell. A man walked to the door and opened it slowly.

He was small and wore grey robes. He airily announced, "May God be with you. How can I help you?" He had a slight Bristolian accent. Indy's eyes grew but he replied, "Yes, well, ok. I was just wondering if you have a basement or cellar." The Monk smiled and bowed his head slightly, "Yes we do. If you will come inside I will show you the way." They family walked inside the dark hall, it smelt of disinfectant. Rose was still at the door when the Monk said, "Ah, my daughter. God is with you more than any of us. May he heal you and help you in all you endeavours." The man touched her leg and she forced a smile.

"My name is brother Harrison. I shall show you to our cellar." The monk walked to the front of the line that the family had formed. He walked with purpose but at a slow pace. They walked in silence only the slight squeak of Rose's wheels and the sound of feet hitting floor could be heard. They got to a large door after walking down many steps (brilliant for Rose and Mutt, who decided he had to carry her down the stairs) it was made of mahogany and Rose shuddered to think how thick it was and why they needed a door that thick for a cellar.


	13. Chapter 13

The cellar door opened with a creak. Harrison held it open for his guests. They could hear humming from something in the room but they weren't sure what it was. "This is our cellar." He was about to start telling the family about the history of the cellar when a voice called to the monk. "Excuse me." He said in his airy fashion. As he crept up the stairs Rose shivered, "He gives me the creeps." Mutt smiled at her.

Indy was searching the walls Mutt decided to help. Rose felt useless she glanced the floor and noticed a hole in a floorboard. She wheeled herself to the floorboard and tried to pull it up but couldn't move it. Mary appeared behind her and pulled her backwards she then bent down and opened it, Rose had been holding it down with her weight. "Rose found the entrance." Mary blandly announced. Her son and husband looked down the long ladder and looked at Rose.

"How are we-" Mutt started.

"I don't need to go down there leave me again, don't worry. It's ok." She smiled and made them go down the long ladder. Mutt waited 'till last to go down. Rose kissed him and he went down the ladder. She smiled as he closed the trapdoor. Rose sighed she moved herself to sit next to a wall. She stared at the trapdoor. She could hear footsteps down the stairs to the cellar. Harrison appeared, "Where is your family?" He asked politely.

"They went back upstairs to find you actually, they left me so they didn't have to carry me up and down the stairs." She forced a smile and he grinned, "I know that is not where they went is it Rose?" He removed his hand from his robes, he was holding a large gun and two large men appeared behind him.

*

Mutt held the torch for his parents. He felt strangely alone without Rose. Something was wrong he could feel it. "Dad, we need to go back and get Rose." He demanded.

"Calm down, she's a big girl she can handle herself. They're only monks." Indy took the blasé tone because he knew they couldn't leave the tunnel alive if they turned back now.

They carried on further into the darkness. Mutt still felt worried but pushed the worry to the back of his mind, Rose could take care of herself. They could see a bright light in the distance.

*

Cobra had kept searching for bodies until he got a call from Fox saying the Jones's were alive and well. When he told the boss, the execution of Viper took place. Cobra walked away with a scowl on his face, he hated doing the bosses dirty business. Cobra had then returned to the boss, his father, and had somehow ended up wheeling this _girl _around. "What's your name?" Rose asked as though two guns weren't pointed at her. "Cobra." He didn't want to talk, he had just said more than he was meant to and knew when the boss appeared he would probably be killed.

"If I may ask," She started calmly but screamed, "What the hell do you want with me?" Terror had taken over every part of her body and she shook violently. "Don't ask questions you know the answers to." He replied robotically.

"I don't know the answer to it, that's the problem!" She was pleading with the man.

"Ask no questions and I will tell you no lies." Cobra smiled slightly at her exasperated sigh. He had been a doctor before going to look for Excalibur his father had told him that he could lead the men if he found it. He didn't quite find it but he became one of his fathers men anyway.

The route was a lot longer this way than through the tunnel but, _the Jones's should be lost by now. _

*

Mutt shouted to his parents that it was a dead end and they would have to go back. Each passage they choose seemed to go the wrong way. They were following the light but each passage seemed to have it's own light.

"Come on, this way." Indy took the lead and wondered whether it was a good idea to come down here. The air was slowly getting harder to breath. They were stopped by a sign that said "Danger! Go no further without a clue." Indy took out his piece of paper. "I have to use this. Maybe there's a switch at the end so you can get through safely. Stay here." As soon as he walked over an invisible line just past the sign he could hear whirring of machines.

He instantly knelt and a large saw swung over his head. Indy crawled a little further, "A mother holds?" He looked for a sign of something to hold on to but before he did a large axe passed his face. He pulled in his arms and didn't even have a scratch. He then dropped to the floor and felt something just above his back. He crawled to the end of the trap and pulled a lever so that it would stop. "You can come through now!" Indy shouted to his family. There was no reply.

A man laughed, he had a loud booming laugh. Indy turned to his son held with a knife at his throat, his wife held around the neck by a rope a stool was keeping her in the air and his daughter trapped in a large glass box screaming for her father to run. The box had a second identical glass box next to it on a pair of gold scales with a gold eagle holding them up over a large hole in the ground that never seemed to end. In the other glass box was a sword held by a stone hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose screamed at her dad to run but he was staring at his captured family members. Cobra closed a large door to cover the tunnel. "Hello Jonesy." The man who had the booming voice spoke to Indy like they knew each other. Rose only knew one man who called Indy "Jonesy" but he was dead…

"Mack?" Indy looked up at the man. He looked like a thinner and older version of his old friend. "The first." The man replied a smile on his face. "I am impressed, Jonesy. I didn't think you would get the first clue." Cobra took Indy's weapons, but did not remove his whip. "But you have very clever children- oh I mean a very clever son and a clever spare part." Rose looked at her knees trying to ignore his comment, she had been calling herself "the spare part" since she found out that Indy was only her guardian. "Of course we had to write down the clues in the last century 'coz people started building over our clues-" He was cut off in the middle of a very long and rehearsed monologue.

"Who are you people and why have you done this to my family?" Indy demanded.

"Calm down Jonesy, I suppose we have led you here and you deserve answers. We protect Excalibur." Mack I turned and pointed to the sword in the box. "I am doing this to show you what is like loosing a part of your family." He turned to Indy with a weird look in his eye, scowling but his scowl turned to a manic grin, "Only one will die but now you have to decide which one."

Indy's mouth became dry, Marion and Mutt, Rose and Marion, Rose and Mutt… They would be happy for the rest of their lives but what about him? "I warned you about this, you tell me who you want and tell the truth this is the choice. Oh and if you lie, you all die." Mack had humour in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Indy didn't want to choose.

"My great-grandson was supposed to take over from me, just like I took over from mine. I cannot die until someone takes my place and I am hardly going to give it to my son." He spat the words and Cobra glared. "It just so happened that he died while on a trip with you. In fact I think you killed him."

"I didn't kill him, there was a spaceship and the floor started slipping and I tried to save him, he may be alive in another dimension." Indy's mad ramblings were lost on Mack's great-grandfather.

"Stop delaying your decision, Jones."

Indy looked at the glass box, Rose sighed and looked straight back at him. She smiled, "It's ok dad." She was screaming inside but if she was going to die she wanted to be graceful, plus they hadn't got rid of her whip either. She tapped it and looked up at the top of the box, there was none Indy saw it too.

"I'm sorry, I choose Mutt and Marion." Rose felt her eyes sting even though she knew she wouldn't die. She looked up at the ceiling of the cave. She could hear Mutt objecting. "No! I won't leave her! Get off me! Rose!" Indy was desperately trying to hold on to Mutt. Mary was crying silently.

"I didn't expect you to choose to be honest." Mack said shocked.

"How do we get Excalibur? We have passed your test, now let my daughter go." Indy knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"Ah, now that is were you are wrong. That is now how it works. Of course Excalibur is technically yours but you will have to fight to get it. As for your daughter… You will not get her back, it was a test but you chose. She probably wouldn't want to go back to you now you chose your son and wife." Mack smiled at them.

"No!" Mutt screamed running towards the edge of the hole.

"Mutt!" Indy grabbed him and whispered, "She'll be fine." He pulled Mutt backwards.

"That's right. Of course now my men will fight you and I have no reason to think you will survive. Cobra, you know what to do." Mack turned to the glass boxes and raised his hands in the air. Suddenly water started filling the bottom of the box. Rose panicked slightly, she could not swim with just her arms. "See you on the other side." She smiled, she knew if she survived the drowning then she would be killed in the fight.

Mutt shook his head, "You're a bastard." He whispered to his dad.

Men appeared around the family and started to lunge at them with knives and other weapons. Cobra stayed back making sure Rose didn't escape. Indy kicked a man's knife out of his hand Mary was desperately trying to find a gun and Mutt was getting the shit kicked out of him. Rose was watching him with tears in her eyes, "Mutt! Fight back!" She screamed then added quietly, "Please, don't give up yet." The water had reached her knees. It was stinging her leg and she winced in pain.

Rose put her hand on her whip. She unravelled it from her hip and she tried to decide if she was close enough. Mutt could see what she was trying to do and pulled the man kicking him over. He repeatedly punched his face. Rose was trying to reach the rock above her so she could pull herself out of the box, it wasn't a long way to where her family were.

She tried and failed to hit it. Mary found a gun and stood taking down as many of the men as she could but as she shot them more appeared. Rose tried again and failed. She would have given her arm for the ability to stand. The water was at her hips and she felt her wheelchair wobble. She could float further to the top and use the water to stand up. Rose watched the man she loved fight for her. _I can do this._

The water was rising fast and she felt herself rise from her chair. Her hand wrapped tightly around the whip. She breathed deeply and tried to stand. The water was keeping her up more than anything but she could stand. Rose concentrated and flicked the whip in the direction of the rock she was trying to grab and caught it. She laughed and managed to start pulling herself up with just her arms.

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me so long, this was really hard to write!


	15. Chapter 15

Pain shot through Rose as she tried to climb the whip. She was used to climbing this sort of thing but with her legs too. Mutt looked up for a second and felt a fist in his stomach. Indy realised quickly without any leg movement Rose would fall and drown or fall to her death in the chasm. He had to get rid of all these men, save his family and grab Excalibur in one go.

Mary had hold of the gun and was pointing it at whoever she could. She had killed five of the at least twenty men attacking her husband and son. Mary looked at the box for less than a second and realised someth8ing was wrong, it was tipping. "Indy!" She shouted.

"I'm a little busy, honey!" He replied angrily as an arm wrapped around his neck. Mutt was busy punching a man repeatedly in the face. Mack was stood like a puppeteer laughing every time one of his puppets hurt the enemy.

Mary shot the man holding Indy and he fell immediately. Indy looked at his wife and she pointed at the box. Indy took out his whip and launched it towards his daughters. It wrapped around the other whip with ease. Rose screamed "Dad, no. I can jump into there and grab Excalibur!" She had already managed to swing herself so that she was just above the other box and dropped. She forgot that her legs didn't work properly and fell making the box shudder.

Rose slowly moved over to the stone and started to pull it out. Indy had retrieved his whip by gently pulling it. He guessed by Mack's smirking face that something was wrong. "You thought I'd be that _stupid._ I've underestimated you before but I vowed not to again. As she pulls Excalibur out of the stone those scales" He pointed to the glass box "will tip and she will fall to her death." Mack announced to Indy and his family.

Rose was still trying to remove the sword, Indy looked at her and shouted "Stop, no!" As the scales tipped slowly and started to move sideways. "Dad!" She screamed, she could not hold on to anything and could not use her legs to grip onto the glass. She screamed as her body left the box and she felt weightless as she proved the law of gravity she felt a tug on her arm after what seemed like an eternity which stopped her fall.

A man stood above her put a finger on his lips and pulled her up.

*

"No!" Mutt screamed as he watched Rose and Excalibur fall to the bottom of the pit. "No. I didn't even get to say goodbye." He whispered tears streaming down his cheeks. "You did this!" Mutt turned on his father and ran at him. Two men behind him grabbed his arms. "You can't listen to anyone else can you, dad? She can't walk and instead of taking her home you make her stay with us."

"It would have ended this way anyway." Indy was sobbing one of his children were dead and the other hated him. "You should have killed me." Mutt sobbed. "Ah families. Well I hope your happy Jonesy you have no family left." Mack laughed and Indy turned to look at Mary she was stood staring at the floor. Her tears hit it with a small plop. She wouldn't look at her husband.

"You are as alone as I am." A small smile lit up Mack's face. "And now you shall all die." He stood back and laughed. Mack then turned and walked towards a room in the side of the rock face. He vanished and his men looked at the Jones's. Mack then appeared in what had seemed more rock but turned out to be a glass window in a large room. He pressed the button to the loud speaker and shouted, "Kill them."

Immediately the puppets started moving towards the Jones's. Mary stood slightly behind Indy. "We are all going to die if we don't stick together." Indy's way of making up wasn't going to hack it this time.

"You killed the woman I love! I would rather fight against you." Mutt replied through his teeth. "I'm sorry, Mutt." Indy sighed, "She would have wanted it to end this way on an adventure with her family."

"No! She would have wanted to die of old age, next to me!" Mutt screamed punching a man in the face. Indy ducked as another hand missed his face by an inch and managed to stick out his foot to trip, the woman attacking him, up.

"She would of never forgiven me if I would have let you die." Indy replied Mary was also being attacked by a woman but was blocking her attacks with the various martial arts she knew.

"She would have eventually and who's saying _I_ will?" Mutt yelled breathlessly a foot rammed into his stomach and he let out an "oof" before falling to the ground. "Mutt will you listen to yourself please? She told me to… she told me to let her die." Indy was pleading with his son. A foot found his balls and Indy fell to the ground writing in pain.

"Will you two please shut up?" Mary screamed. "We are still a family we will fight together or die together. Which do you choose?" Mary looked at her son and the woman she was fighting slapped Mary around the face leaving a stinging red mark on her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

_A man stood above her put a finger on his lips and pulled her up._

"Cobra?" Rose smiled at her saviour. He grunted and nodded at her. _I should not be doing this, I should not be doing this. _He thought to himself.

"But I thought…" She trailed off, "Why did you save me?"

"Look, I may act and look like "The Thing" but I don't think that we should use violence to keep Excalibur hidden. Just hide it better." Rose was shocked, he had a low voice but not so low that she couldn't understand him. She also realised he had an English accent.

"So how come your dad is American but you are English?" She decided to take advantage of his sudden talkativeness as he put her in a wheelchair.

"My mother is from Bristol and I grew up without knowing my dad. I found out about this" He waved his arm to signal the tunnel and everything in it "five years ago. My father never wanted me to follow in his footsteps though I wasn't good enough.""Maybe that can change. What's your real name?" Rose felt a strange attachment to him.

"James Mack." He smiled at Rose and they carried on down the tunnel. "Where are you taking me, James?"

"Out of here, you need to get as far as possible.""No. I can't leave my family! They'll die if I don't help them." Rose turned to look at Cobra. He looked shocked by her sudden outburst. "But you'll die and I don't know what will happen to me if we do go and help them." He was shaking his head.

"Have you ever done anything that is not for you? You are being just like your father if you take me out of here." There was a hint of anger in her voice. There was a long and painful pause.

"I am not my father. I have no father." He sighed and looked at Rose. "I have no family, unlike you." He wheeled her around and walked down a light passageway. They went in silence Rose knew James was having conflicting thoughts on the subject. They could hear grunts and various sounds of flesh hitting flesh followed by the usual sounds of pain.

She could feel Cobra's hands shaking the handles of the chair. Rose lifted her hand and put it on his. They smiled at one another then heard, "We are still a family we will fight together or die together. Which do you choose?" Mary's voice was unmistakeable and Rose laughed and shouted, "I choose fight personally." Cobra handed her a gun as they appeared at the end of the tunnel.

Mutt's mouth fell open and Cobra jumped off of the ledge to attack some of his fellow puppets. All the Jones's seemed to find a second wind and found themselves fighting harder and killing faster than before. Rose was shooting whoever she could, usually the person attacking Mutt. When every puppet but Cobra and Mack senior were dead Mutt pulled himself up the ledge and took Rose in a passionate kiss, "I thought I lost you." He gasped coming up for air, "Don't you ever do that again, never." He kissed her eyelids and her cheek, her forehead and her hands.

"Mutt, Mutt I'm still here." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you." He blurted. Rose's eyes widened and he mumbled the same three words over and over again kissing her repeatedly. "Mutt please." She chuckled and pushed him back slightly. "I love you, but I think everyone else needs a chance to tell me that in the brief, what, fifteen minutes I was gone they realised they loved me too."

Mutt smiled and nodded but before she could say anything to anyone else Mack appeared. "Son? Why the hell did you save her, you moron?" Mack screamed at Cobra with fire in his eyes.

"I am no son of yours."

"You will not disown _me_. I have half the mind to disown _you._" Mack pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mary, "See how you like this Jonesy." Rose brought her gun up and fired two shots one shot right through his brain the other went towards the side of the stone room and bounced off towards the ceiling.

Immediately they heard an almighty crack. "Run." Cobra said and started towards the door as a large piece of rock fell into the chasm. Mutt panicked and stood looking at Rose. "That way!" She cried pointing behind her. Both Mary and Indy followed Cobra out of the large stone door.

Rose and Mutt could hear the sounds of the roof caving in on the room and the tunnel started to follow suit. Mutt sprinted out of the tunnel hoping the falling rocks would stay behind him. There was a bright light in front of them and Mutt ran towards it. There was a small dip in the path just before they got to the light and Mutt fell over pushing Rose in front of him. She held on the her wheels to slow herself down but she was suddenly hit by the light they had seen further inside the tunnel.

Mutt struggled to his feet and stood in front of Rose. He sighed, "You love me?" She scoffed "I thought I had moved on from that quite nicely. Yes, but you said it first!" They stood giggling until both felt guilty for laughing because their parents hadn't appeared from the monastery. "They'll be fine." Mutt said and Rose repeated it quietly.

Rose took Mutt's hand and held it tightly. The large wooden doors opened with a large bang. Cobra appeared followed by Mary and Indy clutching each other. Mutt and Rose sighed and Mutt ran to hold his mother. Indy stared at Rose. He walked over to her and fell to his knees. He took off his hat and looked at her legs.

Rose put her hand in his hair and ruffled it. "Dad it wasn't your fault." She smiled at him.

"It was my fault, don't try and make me feel better. It's all my fault. If I would have made you stay at home you would still be walking." He let tears fall down his face as he spoke. "I should have told them to kill me, I should never have put your life-"

"You didn't have the choice to kill yourself instead. Mutt and Mary are your real family so I knew you would choose them and I was just slowing you down with these things." She pointed to her legs.

"I should have saved you while I had the chance.""I went to grab Excalibur, you didn't tell me to." Rose put her hand on his face. He hated how forgiving she was and how kind. No one should forgive someone this fast.

"Why… What… I thought you'd-"

"Hate you? Never. Yes I'm pissed off but I was trying to make you feel better so I can be annoyed later and the impact would be worse." Rose had a sarcastic smile on her face and Indy laughed, "God, I love you." He threw his arms around her neck and held her tightly. "And it's hard to be angry when you find out your love is requited." Both of them smiled and laughed. Mary came and held her too.

Rose looked up from her happy family to the man who had saved her life. "What will you do now, James?" She asked.

"I don't know, I might go and see if I can get a job as a bouncer or something. I'll survive." He turned and walked to a car and drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on, you can do it. Come on, there's my good girl."

"Shut up, Henry. I am not a child." Rose held onto two barriers as she took her third step her knuckles were white with the effort. Her fiancé was grinning at her madly and she was trying to return the gesture.

"Come on, come on who's a good girl."

"I'm not a dog either." Rose sucked in air as her leg collapsed. Mutt picked her up and carried her to her wheelchair. She had progressed wonderfully in two years she could now do at least five steps without falling over. Rose shook her head and stared at the barriers she had been holding they were wooden bars held up by a metal frame.. Mutt had built them when she returned from her three month journey.

"Don't worry," Mutt said looking down at the woman he loved. "it doesn't matter how far you can walk but that you _can _walk. It's a miracle you can walk _this_ far in this amount of time." He kissed her forehead and held her hand. "I wanted to be able to walk down the isle, Mutt." She was forever pushing herself, never happy that she had beaten the odds.

"_This_ is not going to ruin our day. I didn't fall in love with you because of your ability to walk." He chuckled to himself. "You have done so well. I'm so proud of you." He sighed wistfully, "Two years have shot by."

A small child crawled into the room. "I would have liked to be able to walk before he did." She laughed and pulled him onto her lap. "Hello, James. Did you enjoy your walk with Grandma and Grandpa?" She blew a raspberry into his tummy and James squealed with delight. The child had dark brown hair like Mutts and bright green eyes like Roses.

Mary walked in red faced and windswept. "There he is. He ran off as soon as we walked in the door. Why aren't you ready? That's why me and your father took him out so you two could get ready." Mary tried to move the family but ended up taking Rose by force.

Two years certainly had shot by. Rose picked up her white dress and started to dress herself.

A week after they returned from their adventure Rose left the family with a note saying she was going travelling. She vanished for three months writing reviews of restaurants to earn money. When she returned she sat in front of the door with a guilty expression on her face. She was pregnant with Mutt's child. Mutt was angry because she had left so suddenly and hadn't told him she was pregnant, so didn't wish to get back together with her yet. Of course this didn't last as she was living in the same house as him.

A few months after James was born Rose took her first step and Mutt proposed to her. Now she was getting ready for the day she had been waiting for, for two years.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror. Mary started to cry. "Y-you l-l-look b-be-beautiful." She gasped.

Rose stared at herself, _Why on earth did I run-away? This is the life I've always wanted. I finally have a family. _Tears started stinging her eyes and she blushed.

Mary put her hand on her daughter-in-law-to-be's shoulder and smiled. "Today, today is going to be a good day." Mumbled Rose. "Come on. Everyone else will be at the church already." said Mary. She pulled on Rose's wheelchair and took her outside the annex towards the front of the main house and into the car. The annex had been built so Mutt and Rose could have their own home but stay (very) near to their family.

Rose stared out of the window of the car she was exhausted. She liked to push herself to the limit when walking. Slowly her eyes began to close, she was excited but so tired that she couldn't stay awake…

*

A large stone room with a chasm in the middle, a large golden eagle but there was no glass boxes and Excalibur was floating in mid air. Rose jumped from the ledge and caught it before falling down the chasm. As she fell she could see a corridor with an object at the end. She couldn't make it out but it was calling her name…

*"Rose!" Mary shouted shaking her daughter-in-law-to-be. Rose stirred and rubbed a slight dribble of saliva off of her face. "We're here." Mary said smoothing down Rose's hair. Indy walked out, gave his grandson to his wife and picked Rose up so that he could put her in the chair. As soon as he did Indy couldn't stop smiling and started to cry. Mary held the squirming James who was dressed in a blue page-boys outfit. Indy took the handles of Rose's wheelchair. They waited at the door of the church, it was closed so they were concealed. "You look beautiful." He whispered into Rose's ear. She smiled up at him, "Thanks, Dad."

"I know I don't say it enough but, I love you." He grinned at her and tears started stinging her eyes. "I love you too, dad." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "Don't start me off already." She laughed wiping her tears away gingerly with a handkerchief.

There was a man at the door he was wearing a large suit that only just covered his muscles. His blonde hair was reflecting the sun. He sighed, "Your father-in-law is right you look gorgeous." Cobra smiled flashing brilliantly white teeth. He still had his Bristolian twang which was now accompanied by a slight American. He had moved to America shortly before James was born. "You ready?"

He was Mutt's best-man. "Yes I am." Rose replied in a mock southern accent. Cobra returned to the church. Rose turned to see her son very slowly crawling away from Mary onto a patch of grass. "James Henry Jones!" She cried mockingly. James looked at his mother and grinned mischievously.

Mary laughed and grabbed her grandson. "He reminds me of you. He looks like his father but reminds me of you." Indy said wisely. Rose sighed and positioned herself in front of the door once again.

The doors opened with a noisy creak and Indy mumbled, "Here we go." He pushed Rose forward to the sound of "The Wedding March." Mutt turned to see Rose his breath was snatched from his lungs and his heart leapt. _I have been waiting for this day for what seems like a lifetime and it is better than I expected._ He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

When Rose arrived at the front she took Mutt's hand and sighed, this was where she was meant to be, by his side. The vicar droned on but nothing could make Rose unhappy. "The vows?" He said in a voice that would make a funeral director proud.

Rose smiled and nodded "Henry, as soon as I saw you I knew I could marry no other man, which was awkward because I thought I was your adopted sister." She paused so that her friends could laugh, Mutt then dropped to his knees and smiled up at her. She continued "I'm so sorry I ran-away. But if I hadn't maybe we wouldn't have had our beautiful boy." She turned to look at her son, "I have no regrets other than leaving you for three months. I want you to know I will never leave again. I love you, Henry Jones the third and I always will." She kissed her husband and the vicar made a weird noise to tell her to stop.

"Rose, you have given me a hard act to follow. I will try my best to top that. The moment I met you an empty part of my heart that I didn't know was empty filled. I fell for you during our adventure to England and I know that we will have adventures on our own whether they are at home or elsewhere I will stand by your side, always. Even if you run-away again this time I will follow because with-out you, baby I'm nothing. I love you, Rose and _I _always will." Mutt grinned at her and they exchanged rings.

As the second ring was given, the door swung open. Rose and Mutt both looked at it and grinned. "You may now kiss the bride." Droned the vicar. Mutt kissed Rose passionately letting her know that what would happen later on would be better. Mutt and Rose looked at the doors again, "I don't think we are going to be able to stay at home for long." said Rose, Mutt laughed. The sound of Ecalibur hitting the floor of the chasm filled his head,_ It was only a sword, it wasn't her._ He thought as he took the handles of the wheelchair. Rose picked-up James and placed him on her lap. The dying light of day bathed their faces in orange.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that is it. The sequal to this story is called "Indiana Jones: The Adventures of Mutt"

Splish xx


End file.
